All She Can Think About
by Sophie6
Summary: Let's imagine poor Xander didn't go on his date so Buffy's date went normally...


Title : All She Can Think About  
  
Author : Sophie  
  
Part 1/1  
  
Disclaimer : Nothing is mine  
  
Spoilers : First Date.  
  
Summary : Let' s imagine poor demon-magnet Xander didn't go on his date and so Buffy's date went normally, and uh.not exactly like in the episode. So kind of AU.  
The date was nice.  
  
But that was all it was.  
  
It would probably have been a lot better if she had stopped thinking about Spike for five minutes.  
  
Dammit.  
  
Robin was a really charming guy and they seemed to have a lot in common, the first thing being that he was the son of a Slayer, raised by a Watcher. Who could understand her better than a man like him? Plus, he was clever and handsome.  
  
A perfect match. But every time she looked at him, all she saw was peroxide blond hair, blue eyes and that trademark smirk, although lately she hadn't seen it much. Pain had replaced it and her heart ached when she thought about all he had been through the last few weeks.  
  
Sitting in that fancy restaurant, with a very nice man, she realized how much she wanted to be with Spike right this minute. Talk to him, or even just watch him. Savoring his comforting and solid presence beside her.  
  
The dinner was delicious and everything had well went. Of course she could have avoid that oh-so-humiliating comment involving her mouth. Better not to give it a second thought.  
  
"Are you in a hurry?" Robin asked, suddenly.  
  
"No.why?" she asked.  
  
"Because you looked at your watch at least three times in the last twenty minutes."  
  
Confused by her rudeness, Buffy blushed. And here she thought she had been discreet. But all she could think about was.  
  
She decided to tell him a semi-truth.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just. one of my friends went through a brain surgery operation lately and I was just worried about him. I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
Robin smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. I understand. I can ask for the bill if you wish to go see your friend."  
  
"Thank you," she said, ashamed by her very impolite behavior. He certainly didn't deserve it. But she just couldn't help herself. She really missed Spike too much.  
  
Robin drove her back to her house.  
  
"Thank you. I had a really nice evening," she told him, sincerely.  
  
"Me too. We should do it again sometime."  
  
She knew he was just being polite. He had understood.  
  
"This man, your friend. is he just a friend?"  
  
"It's complicated." she started to say, watching her hands on her lap. But what was complicated exactly? Why was she using those words to avoid admitting what she felt for some time now? "Actually, yes. He's more than a friend."  
  
All the lights were off except in the kitchen. The house was quiet, everybody seemed to have gone to bed.  
  
She watched longingly at the basement door, looking desperately for an excuse to come down. And he was probably sleeping anyway.  
  
"Buffy? Is that you?"  
  
Her heart jumped in her throat. He was not in the basement. He was sitting on her back porch. She hadn't noticed the opened door.  
  
Feeling incredibly and stupidly happy, she joined him outside.  
  
"Hey. Mind some company?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
She sat down on the step next to him, the closest she could get without actually touching him, even if she was dying to. And she was scared because it was an overwhelming feeling unlike any she had ever known.  
  
This is his favourite place, she thought. And it's mine too. I guess it makes it * our * place then.  
  
"How was your date, pet?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Good. He's a nice guy."  
  
She decided to skip the whole slayer/watcher story for tonight. She would tell him later.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But he's my boss. And I can think of too many other reasons not to go out with him."  
  
"Oh yeah, I know those," Spike said, a bitter expression crossing his face.  
  
"Only they are legitimate this time." It was a whisper but of course he heard it.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"And they weren't the last time?" he asked.  
  
She held his gaze.  
  
"No. I was wrong the last time."  
  
He looked away and she thought that maybe he had misinterpreted her words.  
  
But he didn't look upset, because he was used to be hurt by her.  
  
And the idea in itself was highly bothering.  
  
"Spike.it's not too late, is it?"  
  
She didn't add 'for us'. He had perfectly understood.  
  
He sighed and she could have sworn it was a sigh of relief.  
  
"No, it's not, Buffy. You know it. You're all I think about."  
  
"Oh, well. same here," she replied, with a nervous little laugh. He was watching her intensely and she shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked and she savored the concern in his voice.  
  
"No."  
  
Their eyes met again and he probably read something encouraging in hers because he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. She sighed contentedly and nested her head in the crook of his neck, her arms resting on his thigh. It just felt so good and right to be there. Like she was back where she belonged.  
  
He gently stroked her arm while they shared a sweet moment of peace and quietness.  
  
"You did enjoy your evening, though?" he enquired, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Sure. Just not as much as I do now."  
  
She smiled, thinking she sounded like a teenager in love.  
  
She wasn't a teenager anymore.  
  
But she was definitely in love. 


End file.
